Wounds
by MegTao
Summary: Madame Pomfrey was looking forward to a relaxing night of reading, but when an injured teacher arrives at the Hospital Wing it brings back memories that she would have rather stayed buried. Set during the Philosopher Stone.


**Disclaimer: Don't own.  
**

**Wounds  
**

**By: MegTao**

Madame Pomfrey was closing the Hospital Wing for the night, happy to note that although there had been a few small injuries throughout the day none were severe enough so that the student needed to spend the night. She was anxiously anticipating a calm, relaxing evening and the chance to catch up on her reading when there was a pounding on her door. Muffling a sigh of disappointment, she unlocked the door and swung it open to admit a paler than usual Severus Snape. 

He was limping heavily, attempting to keep his weight off of a leg that seemed to have been bitten, probably by some sort of animal. Scowling, Severus heaved himself onto a bed and turned his attention to her. His black eyes were disturbing and Madame Pomfrey found she could not meet his dark gaze.

"I need healing, Poppy," he stated in a rather calm, but strained voice.

She raised an eyebrow as if to say "Obviously" and then, standing tall as if to show she was not intimidated, strode off in search of the potion she would need. First she handed him a nasty smelling potion that would take away the pain but he blatantly refused.

"Just healing, Poppy. The pain is not so unbearable that I need to drink that unsavory concoction."

She narrowed her eyes, but she knew he was no normal patient. He was a teacher, a Head of House, and, though she knew Dumbledore trusted him utterly, he was an Ex-Death Eater. In Madame Pomfrey's opinion once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.

Shaking away thoughts of Death Eaters and Dark Lords, she examined Severus' leg, which was already taking on an unhealthy greenish tinge, whatever had bit him seemed to be slightly poisonous. She attempted some standard healing spells, but the bite refused to close, or stop spitting pus.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need to know where you received this bite from, Severus," Madame Pomfrey sighed, "I won't be able to heal it otherwise."

Severus' jaw tightened stubbornly then loosened, though a vein in his neck still throbbed angrily.

"A three headed dog," he growled from between gritted teeth.

"A three headed dog?" Madame Pomfrey repeated, surprised by his answer and tone of voice, "You don't mean…you don't mean Fluffy do you?"

Professor Snape glared sharply at her, unleashing a ripple of fear throughout her body. She could not forget who he was, others may be able to, but they had not seen him in action. They had not been there that night…

_Madame Pomfrey was a young nurse just beginning her career. She was proud to be working at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and was constantly taking extra shifts in an effort to learn even more. She was on a night shift, making her way to check up on one of her patients, an Auror who had been heavily injured in an ambush by Death Eaters, when there was a shout, a flash of green light, then silence. _

_Madame Pomfrey ran the rest of the way down the hall, her Gryffindor instincts over ruling her common sense. It was then that she saw Severus Snape exiting the room, his face grim. Madame Pomfrey stopped with a gasp, he heard her and turned to look at her._

_In his eyes she saw death, and she froze, unable to even think of reaching for her wand. He hesitated for a moment, as if I having some eternal struggle, before taking off, his black robes billowing out behind him. Madame Pomfrey had fallen to the floor in tears, she had been found by another Medi-witch a few minutes later._

_She quit her job the next day and was later hired by Albus Dumbledore. When she discovered Severus Snape was being hired as Potion's Professor, she went straight to Dumbledore, explaining her story. He had calmly replied that Severus Snape was no more a Death Eater than he was…_

_Madame Pomfrey let her hate for Severus Snape dissipate, but the fear remained._

"How many other three headed dogs do you know," Severus replied in a clipped tone, breaking through Madame Pomfrey's stroll through memory lane. 

She pursed her lips, unsure how to answer. In the end she decided to say nothing and used some of her more powerful healing spells in combination with some potions that Severus recommended himself. She concentrated fully on his healing and made special care not to meet his eyes.

"Your leg will be fine, but you'll have a limp for the next few days," Madame Pomfrey told him shoving the pain-reducing potion in his hand, "Take this if the pain becomes to much."

He nodded, a tight smile that did not reach his eyes on his thin lips. "Do not mention this visit to anyone, I was on special business for Dumbledore."

He swept out of the room without a glance back. Madame Pomfrey shut and locked the door once more, falling against it, shaking. She refused to allow the tears to escape her eyes this time, but her breathing was ragged from the effort. She did not know whether she believed him or not, but Severus Snape was not someone you argued with, especially when he had his wand in hand.

Some wounds do not heal. Some memories do not fade. Some people do not change.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, another one-shot from yours truly. Please review. **

** MegTao**


End file.
